


Untitled

by Ivansher



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, 桐优 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: 优吉欧轻轻扯住桐人的衣角。
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Kudos: 6





	Untitled

优吉欧轻轻扯住桐人的衣角。

「不要走……桐人，我不知道……我不知道还有什么办法……」

他把头埋得很低，用像要哭出来的声音挤出几句话。

桐人向来很稳的握剑的手现在颤抖得厉害。他停在原地，只是没有回头。

优吉欧几乎用尽了一生的勇气，说出那句原以为永远不会说出口的话：

「别离开我……」

不可以回头。桐人告诉自己。如果在这里回头，一切都无法挽回了。桐谷和人的人生自此发生巨大的转折，步入一条布满荆棘的、前途难料的道路。可是还能怎么办呢？

忍耐到极限的桐人抓住优吉欧的手，把那个拼上一切的少年用力拥进怀里。

他没办法离开他。


End file.
